


Seven Lines

by noahsaysrelax



Series: OT8_Soulmates [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, F/F, Genderqueer Character, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome, mentions of shibari, moresome, non binary character, they are all soulmates fight me!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsaysrelax/pseuds/noahsaysrelax
Summary: A collection of drabbles set in a AU where soulmates have grey lines in their wrists that turn to color when they first touch. The Ocean's 8 gang are all soulmates. These are (some of) the times Debbie Ocean realizes she's complete in love with them.[this fic is being revamped]
Relationships: Amita/Constance/Daphne Kluger/Lou Miller/Nine Ball/Debbie Ocean/Tammy/Rose Weil, Amita/Debbie Ocean, Debbie Ocean/Amita/Daphne Kluger, Debbie Ocean/Constance, Debbie Ocean/Lou Miller/Nineball, Debbie Ocean/Lou Miller/Rose Weil, Debbie Ocean/Tammy, Everyone/Everyone, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: OT8_Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616416
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	1. Lou.

Loving Lou is as easy as breathing. Debbie is young, trying to claim her spot in the family, trying to get out of the shadow of her brother when she shakes the australian’s hand and their wrists pop to color. Debbie tries to play it off as cool, as if she’s unchanged by it. But Lou stays, and they become a normal sight for others. Debbie and Lou, never apart.  
Until Claude.  
Or, not exactly Claude. Debbie is not in love with him. She runs away from Lou, because it is the kind of love that burns, and doesn’t fade. And Debbie Ocean won’t say it out loud, won’t dare to think it, but she is scared.  
She hides her marks from him, hiding in the way she learned as a kid - “can’t have no Ocean walking around with a wrist full of marks like that, what will people think?” She can hear her father’s voice saying it in her mind - because having soulmates is a weakness, and a fact she doesn’t trust him with.  
If only she hadn’t got cocky. Debbie thought she was playing him, that he would never dare try to con her. She’s wrong, and she pays for it.  
When she sends the message she’s hoping. Not sure Lou will show up at the fucking cemetery, and when she does, Debbie makes a promise. To not run again. Fight her fears, or whatever. With Lou, she can breath again.


	2. Tammy (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tammy leaves.

Tammy is an accident. She’s about their age when they meet, but she’s working for Danny. She is really good at what she does. She also doesn’t mix her job with her love life, she warns both Debbie and Lou that first night. Nevertheless they stay together for a while. Debbie sees how Tammy hides her marks - child of another family of criminals, she understands Tammy so much it hurts. It hurts because Debbie knows how it will end. The day Tammy leaves, it’s the day Debbie Ocean knows for sure she’s in love with this girl. She knows because she follows Tammy out of the house. And because her heart breaks, but she’s not able to stop her.  
“You got to tell Lou.” It’s what Debbie says. Stay is what she means.  
“I can’t. Debbie, I…” Tammy stops. Debbie can see she’s close to crying. She hugs Tammy close, kisses her forehead. Feels the emotional distance between them. Looks up at Tammy to see in her eyes that she has decided. And let her go.


	3. Rose Weil

They’re in Lou’s bedroom. Debbie is sitting at the chair at the corner. Lou’s kneeling at the bed. Rose takes her time tying the ropes around Lou’s body in a beautiful pattern. Debbie wants to ask how Rose knows this - doesn’t need instructions, knows exactly how much rope she needs - but she’s been told to make no sounds. Debbie watches as Rose finally finishes with the rope, how she pulls the rope a little to check if it’s comfortable. Lou mutters “green” so low, Debbie barely hears it. Rose smiles.  
“So good, telling me how you feeling. Such a good girl.” Rose says. No doubt she says it for Debbie too, but Lou moans at that and Debbie feels it in her whole body. She curses Rose in her thoughts for ordering her to stay in the chair and not move. There’s a thrill in watching Lou - who can and will top anyone regardless of gender - surrender.  
Rose doesn’t spare a look to Debbie the entire time. Her whole attention fixed on Lou, on making her feel good. Debbie thinks there’s no way she will be able to stay quiet, but she does. She watches as Rose unties the ropes, quick and soft movements. She massages Lou’s arms with expertise.  
It seems like forever until both of them look at Debbie. Rose tells Debbie to be a good girl, take off her clothes and join them in bed.  
Between Rose and Lou, Debbie finds herself letting go. Making noises she never did before, asking for more, for anything and everything they can give to her.


	4. Tammy (part 2)

Breaking into the garage is easy, even if it's the first time Debbie is seeing the suburban house. Tammy didn't say anything when she left, she heard from Danny that she was retiring, getting married, having kids. Debbie tries not to think about it, she's not here to talk about the past, to think of what could've been.  
She’s here for Tammy.  
“I’m in your garage.” Debbie says, and she can almost hear the “WTF” face Tammy does. Debbie smile at the merchandising at the garage, she wonder what Tammy’s husband thinks about it.  
“I thought you retired.” Debbie says, and she really doesn’t mean it as an acusation. But she sees Tammy step back, and her expression turns a bit dark for a second.  
“I did.” Her reply is more dry than Debbie expected.  
“I need a fence.” Debbie opts for honesty.  
“Well, I don’t do that anymore.” Tammy answers fast.  
“Let me tell you how big the job is. “ Debbie says, give a step forward. Tammy is stopped by some boxes and Debbie is able to get close. Whispers the price of the necklace in Tammy’s ear, smiles.  
One of Tammy’s kids interrupts. Asks for dinner.  
Debbie doesn’t really know what’s happening, she stays quiet mostly because she’s sure she could cry at any moment. She wants more than anything to meet this kid; she realizes how much she misses Tammy. How even the sound of this kid fills her heart so deeply - and Debbie never really wanted kids in her life, but she realizes it’s because they’re Tammy’s. Her hand finds Tammy’s hand, and hold it for a moment. She can feel Tammy’s eyes on her.  
“She’s cute.” Debbie manages to say, with a smile.  
“Maybe, after the job, you could meet them.” Tammy whispers, takes Debbie’s hand and kisses it.  
“I would like that very much.” They smile to each other.


	5. Constance

Debbie walks into the loft with a box in her hands.  
“Cons? There’s a box for you” Debbie called.  
The loft was empty - Rose had gone to Paris with Amita e Daphne. Lou was out somewhere with Nineball and Tammy. That left Debbie and Constance in the loft by themselves. Which was fine, sure. Except Debbie knew that she herself never really had a lot of time alone with Constance, and that somehow made her nervous.  
“Dope. Thanks, Debs.” Constance interrupts Debbie’s line of thought.  
“No problem. What is it?” Debbie asked, not really thinking much about it, but Constance suddenly stops when she hears that question; her back turned to Debbie and that fire all the red alerts in Debbie’s brain. “It’s ok if you don’t want to tell me, Cons. Don’t worry.” Debbie adds after a few seconds. Constance turns, looks like she’s going to say something, stops herself and breaths.  
“Do you remember what Nineball said about her being genderqueer and all?” Constance asked. Debbie didn’t understand what Nineball had to do with Cons reaction, but she nods, agreeing. “Ok, so, that got me thinking. I’ve been seeing a therapist for the last month.” Constance says it like it’s taking a weight out of her back. Debbie wants nothing but to hug her and reassure her that’s not a problem. She gives a step forward, takes one of Constance’s hands in her own.  
“That’s ok. I don’t mind, we don’t mind.” Debbie adds, she knows it to be true. Knows in her gut that none of their soulmates will mind it at all. “Do you want us to use different pronouns for you?” She asks, almost as second-thought. Constance’s eyes meets hers for the first time. And she thinks she sees some tears.  
“I don’t know yet.. I… This is a binder. I thought maybe this might help.” Constance smiles, shaking the box. “I’ve been wanting one for a while, you know.” she explains.  
“Let’s open it up, then! I want to see how it looks on you.” Constance hugged Debbie for a second, but before she could get far away Debbie pulled her close to give her a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I'm not quite happy with this one. It might get a rewrite real soon. Thanks for the kudos and comments on previous chapters. I like this headcanon a lot, and I'm happy other people like it too.
> 
> update: hello, I know I haven't posted in some time. With university starting and work I haven't had time to write. I'm working on new chapters, and I'll try to get on schedule this week (hey, the quarantine gotta be good for something huh?)! Hope y'all stay safe.


	6. Bonus: Tammy and Lou.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @SBWomenofMarvel who requested this a long time ago. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments.

Lou didn’t want trouble that night. She wanted to drink, and forget the stupid fight she had had with Debbie. They were soulmates alright, and yeah they had more soulmate marks, but it didn’t meant Lou was ok seeing Deborah kiss random people when they went out. Lou really tried not to care, she had kissed her share of other people trying to get a reaction out of Debbie. It never happened. And Lou was mad enough, after seeing Debbie between a random couple, that she had stormed out of their apartament to go find a bar. Any bar, really would do. She just wanted somewhere she could calm herself, and not get in trouble. She walked a few blocks until she saw a gay bar announcing a drag queen show, Lou had really no doubt and just walked in, her androgynous appearance fitting in perfectly with the people there. Lou entered quietly, found a seat at the bar - near the wall - but unfortunately close to a table with a bachelorette’s party. It wasn’t ideal, but Lou stayed, asked for a whiskey (no ice) and tried not to be bothered by the sounds around her. She was failing, a lot, and kept looking at the table with the women celebrating her friend’s marriage. One of them - a girl really, she couldn’t be much older than Lou - kept looking back at Lou, every single time. By the fifth or sixth time, the girl had enough, said something to her friends and went to the bar. She stood by Lou’s side.  
“I’m sorry we’re making a lot of noise, and bothering you tonight. I’ll pay you a drink. Whiskey?” the girl asked.  
“You don’t need to do that. And you’re not bothering me.” Lou smiled. Up close she could see this girl was probably younger than her, but not much. The girl asked for a drink and the whiskey, anyways.  
“I insist. I’m Tammy by the way.” The girl’s hand was extended. Lou shook it. She was going to say her name, but the light was unmistakable. She immediately looked down at her arm. Near Debbie’s peach-colored line, a light blue line was glowing. Lou smiled. She really didn’t think this was how her night would go.  
“oh shit; shit. I can’t have this now.” Tammy exclaimed. “Sorry I’m happy but those girls are my mark. I’m so close to knowing what I need to finish this job. I really can’t have this happening.” Of course, Lou smiled even more. Oh, she couldn’t wait to tell Debbie about it.  
“I’m Lou. And don’t worry. But you’ll need to hide this under your long sleeve.” Lou was holding Tammy’s right arm now. Seeing a light purple line on Tammy’s wrist, and all the other gray lines. “Or I can help you. They’ll be extra drinking to celebrate you finding one of your soulmates” Tammy smiled at Lou. She notice the second colored mark on Lou’s wrist.  
“You have two. Is she here?” Tammy asked.  
“She isn’t. Her name’s Debbie. Ocean.” Lou said. If this girl was a criminal working for other people, she probably would have heard of the Oceans.  
“Danny Ocean’s sister?” Tammy’s eyes went wide for a second, not hiding her shock.  
“Yeah, that’s her.” Lou said. “Do you know Danny?” Lou asked. Lou and Debbie didn’t work for Debbie’s brother. They prefered to do their own thing, which wasn’t that much money, but it was enough. So far.  
“I work for him.” Tammy said. “Ok, they are noticing us talking much and one of them is almost on the edge of coming here. This will have to continue later.” Tammy said, looking at the table with her friends.  
“Let’s get some information then.” Lou stood up, taking her whiskey. And walking behind Tammy.  
“YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED.” Tammy’s voice took a high pitch, and Lou was really impressed by the girl’s acting. She sounded like someone else. It didn’t take much for Tammy to get the information she needed, and Lou had to barely do anything. But she had fun. And when they left the club, holding hands, and talking about each other, Lou was ready to go back to her apartment, and introduce Tammy to Debbie, who would hopefully be as happy as Lou about finding their soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a apology for taking so long to update this story. I'll try and update more consistently from now on.  
> I hope all of you are well and safe.


End file.
